


♥The darkness of my imagination♥

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A happy ending will come for Jim, Everything is a dream at the beginning and then later it becomes a reality, F/M, Gay sex in dream, Imagination, James T. Kirk in Love, Kissing in dream, M/M, Masturbation, Spock/ Nyota Uhura break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim is thinking about Spock
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 9





	♥The darkness of my imagination♥

Jim is laying in his bed. For the last half hour he has tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't.

_There's something in the look you give_

_I can't help myself I fall_

_I can't help myself at all_

So many times has he dreamed about Spock. How he wanted to feel those lips on his. How dreames of Spock's mouth kissing his skin. And each time Jim thought about Spock the memories of Spock being with Nyota didn't help his situation. With a fustrated sigh, he theew the sheets off him. He was sweaty. 

With a shock Jim realised that his skin was burning. His skin was hot and bothered. He needs a way to sooth this burning desire, but how can he sooth with the one thing he knows he cannot have. Absent mindedly Jim let's his hands drift over his chest and abdomen. 

_There's something in your touch when we kiss_

_I scream god forgive me please_

_'Cause I want you on your knees_

Jim tries his best to not think about Spock. He tries so desperately. He tries not to think what he would do, once he could get his hands on Spock. He let's out a unfolintary moan. 

_I don't want to think about it now_

_I know I won't get out if i fall in_

_So I don't wanna think about it now_

_It's dark in my imagination ♥_

_It's dark in my imagination ♥_

Jim's hand drifts lower, inside the waistband of his briefs. He gives his erection a squeeze and let's out a groan of pent up pleasure. 

He lift his hips and pushes his briefs down. With the cold air of the room hitting his skin came no relief.

He takes himself in hand and his thumb rubs over the head of his cock. Jim's breathing became gasps. His heart began to beat fast. His eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

His strokes himself down the shaft and back to the head. "Oh...nggg!" Jim moans out.

His strokes himself faster and faster. Then he spills over his hand and stomach. He breaths heavily for a few moments and then he falls asleep with a smile.

The next morning,Jim was sitting in the mess hall, he was staring at Spock and Uhura. Leonard sits down infront of him "Jim, why aren't you eating" Leonard asks. But Jim doesn't reply. "Earth to Jim" Leonard says and waves a hand infront of his friends face "huh?.....wha?" Jim asks

_There's something in the look you give_

_Are you giving it to her, 'cause I'm not entirely sure_

"I asked why you aren't eating" Leonard says. Jim looks down at his food and then at Leonard. A blush colors his cheeks "uh.... well....uh..." Jim trails off and looks at the cozy scene before them. Leonard looks at Jim with a rised eyebrow and then he looks at Spock and Nyota, who looked very cozy and very very close. 

"Aw no Jim. Please tell me you didn't" Leonard grumbles. Jim looks at his friend with cheeks warm and heated with a strong tint of pink. 

Leonard shakes his head and rubs both his hands over his face "You just have the nag to attract about anyone" Leonard comments.

A smile forms on Jim's lips "Why? Are you attracted to me, Bones?" Jim asks sarcastically. Leonard looks at Jim lamely "No!" Leonard scowls. Jim holds a hand over his heart "Ouch" Jim says with a pout. Leonard smirks at him "As if you can help it" He snorts.


End file.
